This invention relates to apparatus for use in dental hygiene, and more particularly, to a disposable toothbrush incorporating an amount of dehydrated toothpaste, a reservoir of mouth rinse, a toothpick, and a supply of dental floss.
Too many times, people traveling about forget to pack their toothbrush, floss, or mouthwash. Other times, people find themselves in positions where a dose of oral hygiene could work miracles, but have no means to accomplish this. The present invention addresses these problems with a unique combination of a disposable toothbrush complete with toothpaste, several ounces of mouthwash, a toothpick, and a supply of dental floss. The invention has a particularly simple design and therefore renders itself easy to manufacture. The disposable toothbrush is useful in many places, some of which include hotels, cruise ships, planes, trains, buses, and bus stations.